


Draven's Jealousy

by alec2021



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec2021/pseuds/alec2021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 2nd part of my series. In this short story, it tells how Draven is fueled with jealousy from Darius. Everyone notices Darius as a high commander, but brushes Draven into a corner. One day, that jealousy overtakes him, and takes him to a point where he thought he would never reach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draven's Jealousy

Draven was always the smaller child. In many ways, he was always jealous of his older brother, Darius. Darius was athletic, smart, and was a chick magnet. Draven wanted to be exactly like, or even better than, Darius. One day, Draven decided that he was going to dedicate himself to be like Darius. He studied, worked out, and even got a stylist to make him look much better than he did before. So many parts of his plans worked. He started to attract women, learned how to use throwing axes masterfully, and even got a higher IQ test grade than Darius. Draven felt accomplished. When he was walking to an executioning one day, he was more than happy. He always loved these kind of events. Draven never minded a blood bath. This day was extra special, though. He was the one who was going to do the execution. It was usually Darius who did this kind of thing, so he wanted to make sure he would be perfect for his time to shine. Once he arrived, he saw people gathered around a huge guillotine and a basket on the front, with a woman kneeling, head locked in place in front of it. Her hair was silky red with black clothes. She almost looked like an assassin of some sort. That thought quickly fled his mind when he saw that the middle part of her outfit was missing; the stomach part. Draven stepped up onto the stage where everything was laid out. He was quickly boo'd and taunted at by many people in the crowds. Some even started to chant, "We want Darius!". Something inside of Draven snapped. His mind shattered. After working so damn hard, so damn long... these damned people still didn't appreciate his transformation. Jealousy took control of him. Draven undid the head strap that was locking the woman being executed into place. Darius rushed onto the stage and started yelling at Draven for letting this woman free. Draven caught Darius off guard, knocked him off his feet, and locked his head into place on the guillotine. Darius gasped and said, "Draven... you wouldn't...!" All Draven had to do was pull the rope next to the huge piece of machinery to end it all. By now, the red haired woman grabbed weapons that were on display nearby, and began to massacre the crowds of bystanders. She spun in graceful circles, tossing out daggers and axes at everyone who would oppose her. It was almost as if it was a death lotus. Draven smiled. For the first time in forever, he smiled. He was proud of the sight. Having control over his brother, seeing crowds of people who didn't appreciate him murdered. Draven put his hand in front of Darius's face and waved him goodbye. A tear rolled down Darius's cheek. A huge tug and clink could be heard. All the action stopped. The great Darius has been defeated by his own brother, fueled by jealousy. Everyone stood still in silence. Draven took his now dead brother's head out of the basket and held it high. Blood gushed from the neck. Draven's clothes were painted red, resembling anger and jealousy. Two emotions Draven could never get out of his system.

After that, Draven continued to wreak havoc in Noxus. The whole act of being a highly skilled war person was over. Draven's inner feelings were out and they were raging harder than ever before. This was the end of the old Noxus and the beginning of a revolution.

Draven was remembered as a crazy man, only interested in war and blood. Darius was remembered as a hero. Both were happy with their titles. Draven was never the same after this event.

~ F I N ~


End file.
